Can we still Open the Doors?
by Mikiyora
Summary: After a few years of being apart, the King of the Host club reunites everyone but...what do they do when they see a diamond ring on Haruhi's finger? rated in case...
1. Chapter 1 REunion!

**A/N **I don't know if I'll keep this up but I'll only do so if people will read...it isn't long because I want to make sure people might like where this could go...and if there are mistakes, I apologize in advance. I wrote this just after watching the series so...I hope you enjoy!

Five men walked around the Ouran high school. Each of them graduates from the academy and all skilled in some way.

One of them turned around "Tamaki, what were you expecting to see here?"

"Kyoya, you contacted Haruhi…right?" he asked Kyoya

He simply nodded his head and showed him a paper to prove the number and address. Tamaki looked at the other three who were standing and staring around them in amazement.

"Wasn't Haru-Chan coming to meet us?" **Mitsukuni asked (Also Known as Hunny-Senpai)** "**Yes" Mori answered plainly** "**I wonder if Hikaru found her…" Kaoru said ** **As they all stood there waiting for something to happen…something did. A certain person walked down the hall. Fujioka Haruhi.** "**Haru…Haruhi?" Tamaki stared in disbelief as she walked down the hall ** **All stared at the girl. Amazed and yet shocked. Her hair was long; she was wearing a black dress and looked more girly than she did only a few years ago. She was accompanied by Hikaru and a man in a black suit. ** **The only problem was…if you looked at her hand very carefully, you could see a very big diamond ring. An engagement ring probably…** **Tamaki smiled and greeted her as she bowed politely. "Haruhi! It's been so long!" he yelled happily** **She counted her fingers for a moment "If I'm not wrong Senpai…It's been 3 years" then smiled** **Everyone laughed together. But deep in Tamaki's heart and the other previous Host club members…They wondered about the ring on her left hand. ** **The king of the Host Club then said** "**Well then…shall we go in? Do you think…we can still open these doors?" **


	2. Chapter 2 A new Adventure?

_AN: Sorry this took longer, I did this really quickly so I'm sorry. I haven't updated in a long time but I hope this is ok. I'll spend more time on it when I have time. _

_I'm at school right now, and I just finished my exam. I have about 2 hours left to do whatever I want... but this was written quickly and it's not very good. It's just to give you an idea of what will happen!_

_Please don't forget to review!

* * *

_

Slowly the doors opened, once they all stepped in, they smiled. It still looked like it did the last time they had been there.

Haruhi walked around and then stopped at the window, "It sure feels nice to be here again…"

Everyone agreed silently. Tamaki looked around and then turned to everyone else.

"Shall we once again open the Host club? Just for today?" he asked excitedly.

Kyoya sighed, "Tamaki, I think it's better we settle on having tea and leaving. After all, they actually use this room now."

Haruhi, looked at all her friends and then looked at her watch. "I'll have to go home soon, my fiancée and I are supposed to meet up for lunch…"

Tamaki's eyes widened, he knew that the ring meant something but… she was actually getting married? He smiled, "So, who's the lucky man that gets my daughter?"

She laughed, "He's the head of a company, his name is Kazuki."

Hunny began asking questions about Kazuki, example: Was he tall, how old was he? So on…

Kyoya eyed Haruhi calmly, and then looked at Tamaki, who stared out the window sadly.

Mori smiled, and congratulated her.

The twins sat in a corner, talking and soon they began to ask questions about Haruhi's fiancée.

Hours went by, and by noon Haruhi had to excuse herself from the Host Club reunion.

Hikaru hit the wall with hist fist, "Damn…" he whispered silently.

Kaoru placed his hand on his twin's shoulder.

Tamaki grinned, and he began to pace around the room.

He stopped and shouted, "Host Club, we will now find out who this "Kazuki" is and we will see if he is proper enough to marry our little Haruhi!"

Kyoya sighed, fixed his glasses and smiled. "Seems like we have to open our Host Club… temporarily."


End file.
